Natsu Dragneel/Images
Animal Soul.gif|Natsu eyes Lisanna's Animal Soul Magic Fire Dragon's Roar.gif|Fire Dragon's Roar Fire Dragon's Wing Attack.gif|Fire Dragon's Wing Attack Prominence Typhoon.gif|Natsu attacked with Prominence Typhoon Red Shower.gif|Natsu attacked with Red Shower Fire Dragon's Iron Fist.gif|Natsu using Fire Dragon's Iron Fist Heaven and Earth Extinct Slaying Attack.gif|Natsu attacked with Heaven and Earth Extinct Slaying Attack Flame Cooking.gif|Natsu attacked by his own flames Letter Re-Arranging.gif|Natsu sees Zekua Melon's spell's activation Sand Bomb.gif|Natsu hit by Sand Bomb Natsu and gray best friends.gif|Best Friends Shadow Magic.gif|Natsu attacked with Shadow Magic Ascending.gif|Natsu about to be attacked by Kageyama Virgo's Forms.gif|Natsu sees Virgo change forms Max Speed (Flight).gif|Natsu and Happy flying Storm Shred.gif|Natsu attacked by Storm Shred Emera Baram.gif|Natsu hit with Emera Baram Storm Mail.gif|Storm Mail being used on Natsu Wind Blades.gif|Natsu being hit by Wind Blades Fire Dragon's Sword Horn.gif|Natsu defeats Erigor Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame.gif|Natsu's Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame Diamond Cage.gif|Natsu hit with Ice-Make: Diamond Cage Toby's-Durability.gif|Natsu attacks Toby Wave Shield.gif|Natsu's Magic nullified by Wave Shield Wave Rush.gif|Yuka's Wave Rush Natsu hurt by Wave Shield.gif|Natsu hurt by Wave Shield Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow.gif|Natsu's Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow Paralysis Claw - Mega Jellyfish.gif|Natsu dodging Toby's attacks Fire Dragon's Claw.gif|Natsu using Fire Dragon's Claw Fire Dragon's Propeller.gif|Natsu using Fire Dragon's Claw as a propeller Ultear's-Orb-Speed.gif|Natsu attacked by Ultear's orb Blue Fire.gif|Natsu attacked with Blue Fire Orange-Fire.gif|Natsu attacked with Orange Fire Zetsu.gif|Natsu being attacked by Aria Metsu.gif|Metsu being used on Natsu Iron Dragon's Sword.gif|Iron Dragon's Sword used on Natsu Iron Dragon's Hard Fist.gif|Iron Dragon's Fist used on Natsu Iron Dragon's Lance - Demon Logs (Multiple).gif|Iron Dragon's Lance Demon Logs used on Natsu Two Dragon Roars Clash.gif|Natsu and Gajeel roar at each other Angry Lucy.gif|Natsu fears Lucy Water Dome.gif|Natsu inside of Juvia's Water Dome Polygon Sphere.gif|Natsu hit by Wally's attack 32 Frames per Second Attack.gif|Natsu attacked by 32 Frames per Second Attack Fire Dragon's Iron Fist Version 2.gif|Fire Dragon's Iron Fist Version 2 Polygon Attack.gif|Polygon Attack Animated Dark Moment 36.gif|Natsu affected by Simon's Dark Moment Animated Jet Ho Ho Hou 36.gif|Natsu attacked by Jet Ho Ho Hou Animated Missile Ho Ho Hou 37.gif|Natsu attacked by Missile Ho Ho Hou Capture.gif|Natsu attacked by Capture Crimson Lotus, Fire Dragon's Fist.gif|Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist Heavenly Beams.gif|Natsu dodging Jellal's beams Heaven Palm.gif|Natsu attacked by Jellal's Heaven Palm Altairis.gif|Erza prepare to save Natsu Heavenly Blast.gif|Natsu pushed back by Heavenly Blast Stinger Shot.gif|Natsu stands next to Bisca Organic Link Magic.gif|Natsu and the others watching Bisca getting attacked Levy - Choko.gif|Natsu watches Levy finish her translate Laxus' Thought Projection.gif|Natsu sees Laxus Natsu fights Laxus.gif|Laxus and Natsu fight Lightning Storm.gif|Natsu attacked with Lightning Storm Raging Bolt.gif|Raging Bolt Blazing Club.gif|Natsu uses Fire and Iron Dragon's Blazing Club Fire and Iron Dragon's Roar.gif|Fire and Iron Dragon's Roar Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd.gif|Natsu attacked with Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd Exploding Flame Blade.gif|Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade Bai-Bai.gif|Fairy Tail members raise their hands Motor.gif|Natsu attacked by Motor Information Transfer.gif|Information Transfer on Natsu Poison Dragon's Scale.gif|Natsu and Happy dodging Cobra's attack Poison Dragon's Spiral Jaw.gif|Natsu and Happy attacked by Poison Dragon's Spiral Jaw Poison Dragon's Crushing Fang.gif|Natsu attacked with Poison Dragon's Crushing Fang Poison Dragon's Fang Thrust.gif|Natsu and Happy attacked by Poison Dragon's Fang Thrust Poison Dragon's Twin Fang.gif|Natsu and Happy attacked by Poison Dragon's Twin Fang Poison Dragon's Grab.gif|Natsu grabbed by Cobra Troia.gif|Troia cast on Natsu Natsu accepts the Flame of Rebuke.gif|Natsu accepts the Flame of Rebuke Rebuke Roar.gif|Natsu uses a golden Fire Dragon's Roar Dark Gravity.gif|Natsu attacked with Dark Gravity Dark Delete.gif|Natsu evading Dark Delete Phoenix Blade.gif|Crimson Lotus: Phoenix Blade Prison.gif|Natsu trapped in Gray's Ice-Make: Prison Hidden Darkness.gif|Natsu falls in Hidden Darkness Catégorie:Gallerie d'Images Catégorie:Pages en cours de construction Catégorie:Sous-page d'un Personnage